


In the Cold, You Might Understand

by Procratitator (CandleIdea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sibling squabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleIdea/pseuds/Procratitator
Summary: Sometimes, even the calmest of people can't withstand their own family. A short drabble exploring a royal guard's thoughts on a boy he sort-of knew.





	In the Cold, You Might Understand

**Author's Note:**

> A reaaaally short drabble feat. Volney and the ginger trio. Un-beta'd and originally from my tumblr. Check it out sometime at cactusocs.tumblr.com

Aiden’s kindness was something akin to the falling snow. Soft and silent, easily looked over, but beautiful when you take a step back to admire it. If you weren’t adjusted to it properly, it left you cold and bereft, and those outside of the land never quite understood what it was like to bask in it. Volney, of course, knew this well. He had been a friend to the triplets for a bit now, ever since they passed through Avanymak.

Aiden’s anger, however, was like ice. Pretty, clear, and deceiving if you aren’t paying attention, but deadly all the same. Once his layer of his patience finally broke, you knew. It was loud, and then you noticed the web-cracks under your feet, how far you were from solid land. Then, you were plunged into the unforgiving torrent of freezing rage.

Volney rarely saw Aiden angry. His temper seemed able to span around the equator twice-round. Though, Volney supposed, it had to end somewhere, like a length of ribbon. Even stranger was who inspired this anger: there, in front of both of them, were Aiden’s siblings, squabbling like usual. As far as Volney knew, Aiden was the more even-tempered than the other two, and smoothed out the problems between them.

The very subject of his interest caught his attention by grabbing his arm and pulling Volney away from his siblings. Aiden seemed intent on simply walking away from the mess, until his brother finally noticed the pair. The younger brother stopped in his tracks, and only halfway turned to the other two. His sister, Diane, seemed to be upset as well, and yelled to Aiden, followed by Gabriel angrily yelling back. After a few minutes of the older two almost screeching at each other, Aiden finally responded. With a hardy blow to Gabriel’s jaw. The yelling resumed between the three.

It was a shame that Volney forgot his holoboard, for they all argued in their own native tongue, foreign to Volney himself. Whatever it was they were fighting over, it surprised Volney to see Aiden full on punch Gabriel. Usually Aiden had enough sense about him to choose diplomacy over violence. It gave him an aura of being above others, always able to control his body, tongue, and temper. It was humanizing, to see the ever-pacifistic Aiden get so worked up that even he bared his teeth.

The fighting between the triplets only seemed to get worse, until a puff of snow obscured the other two hitting the ground. It seemed that Aiden’s divination finally kicked in, pulling his older siblings into the void of sleep. Aiden himself collapsed to his knees, exhausted. At first, Volney was hesitant to go over to him. Then Aiden’s shoulders began to shake. A wave of fatigue his Volney as he walked closer to him. It got worse the closer he got, until he about fell asleep on top of Aiden. Draping himself over the other, Volney asked if he was alright. It took a bit until he received an answer, in the form of Aiden hauling him over to his AT-C. Once they were both on securely, Volney finally fell asleep to the revving of the cycle and Aiden’s muttering.

 

 


End file.
